Is a Name Really worth such Tears?
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorpius's Malfoy's just curious about the Rose Weasley, not falling in love with her, no... not at all. Please take your time to R&R some, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Is a Name really worth such Tears?

Disclaimer or note : do not own HP, although I'd love to.

At Flourish and Blotts, Scorpius Malfoy and his Slytherin pals met Rose Weasley on a Monday before the 1st year to Hogwarts, blooming with excitement. Of course, he was chattin about books and School with Nots. Malfoy didn't want to trouble her, but her friends were feeling quite malicious that day and wouldn't let her get her books in peace. She felt quite tired and wished to go home. She didn't really mind Malfoy and co.

"Oi Malfoy, come on, there's your chance, go talk to her, chat her up about books and the like." Nott whispered in his ears teasingly. Malfoy shook his head dejectedly or heartbreakingly. His childhood playmate sighed and didn't know what to do with him anymore. He had no chance with her, how come he could not see it? For Merlin's Sake, He was a Slytherin, and she a Gryffindor, from different Houses and also they led different lives and pursued different goals. Malfoy always thought life with her would be so much sweeter, he'd be also less lonely and sad. Why was he not allowed to like her? He was guy and he also a right have feelings no? He had a right to chose the girl he liked too. Why could he not? Because he was a Malfoy? He felt so curious about her and her family's origins when Malfoy Sr. talked about her Mother in a derogatory fashion (Mudblood). Everytime, Astoria quieted him down as she hated how he was badmouthing her coworker.

Rose paid the lady clerk some silver sickles for her textbooks and other school supplies, thanked her and was going out of it's door. Malfoy grew impatient and couldn't wait any longer to meet her. He used a spell on her to make her supplies fall from her hands, so he could be the one helping her, or in other words, be a fine gentleman to her and all. He read it somewhere that it worked like a Charm on girls, especially a _Mud-_ er a _she-Muggle_. Rose didn't know what was going on and felt like such a silly girl or very clumsy… what was wrong with her? Embarassed, she asked the lady clerk for help to pick her books up for her. Malfoy seized this opportunity and went to her. He was also very quick also to talk to her.

"Er, look Weasley,_ let_ me help you with everything." Malfoy didn't dare look at her face at all. He was too shy for this. Rose thought of him as "behaving queerly" today's. A Malfoy, helping a Muggle-Born? Impossible! Oh Merlin! How should she react to this? Her folks have always told her to ignore the Malfoys and anything to do with Slytherin as they didn't bring any good luck to anyone on Earth.

"Thank you Malfoy", very formally and coldly. She did per her father 's instructions and orders. She didn't dare disobey his House's rules. Malfoy was indeed pretty dismayed and so _**disappointed**_**.** Malfoy _couldn't_ and didn't _**want**_ to let her go, though a counter guy was warned about them and quickly helped Rose out.

"Mr. Malfoy, please let the _poor_ girl go. Miss Weasly, off you go now. "

Rose thanked the clerk for helping her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have known how to deal with him, her House's arch-rival and arch-nemesis. Her father wouldn't haved liked seeing her together with him. In fact, Ronald Weasly would be fuming with rage and furious, not easily thawed at all… She didn't really want to think about her dad now. She quietly and shyly left the place, not wishing to cause a scene.

"Mr. Malfoy, _please_, next time you're hittin on some girl, do it properly! Haven't your parents taught you how to court and woo at Home?" The guy asked only as a joke. Malfoy didn't like it one bit when he was being lectured about his behaviours, whether in his House or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Rose's day at Flourish and Blotts

Disclaimer or A/N : HP doesn't belong to me, although I really wished it did. Rose's feelings and thoughts towards the matter. I can't recall if Rose were the Eldest or Lily? The Weasley live in house with lotsa Muggle things (such as TVs, cars and etc…) And Al and Lily are over for the Summer, lol.

Rose's PoV

Rose got pretty confused all the way Home. What should she tell her Dad, her Mum? Should they know everything or not? Her brothers Hugo and Al, her cousin Lily Potter, whom was there for the Holidays, what would they think of her? Malfoy has humiliated and upset her beyond anything today.

When she's got Home safe and sound, she's decided to misbehave. She had more or less of an appetite during supper. Her Mum, Hermione, believed there was something wrong with her precious daughter. Hermione got up and asked her : "Well, dear, what's wrong, did something happen when you've got your school supplies? No need to look so angry, do tell me please. I'm your Mum and I deserve to know so I could help you."

No one may help her, she felt like her life or world was going to end. She's stayed quiet. After a good few while of silence, her father asked her the same question. "Rosie, really Dear, tell us, you're worrying us." Indeed, all around the table, Lily and Hugo had long, concerned faces.

"Look here, Mum, Dad… Nothing's wrong, everything's all right, I'm _really _not hungry. I need to go to bed, I feel dizzy." Rose wanted to leave the table, but her father stopped her. Clearly and obviously, something was the matter with and if this was the last he did today, he'd find out about her daughter's encounter with Malfoy's son, Scorpius. So he kept on asking her the same question till she's got tired of hearing it. Ronald Weasly often employed this kind of tactic to get things out her when she won't tell. After she's got asked so many, many times, she's finally got fed up, sighed and gave in. She couldn't hold it any longer, she wanted to cry out loud, without appearing like a whiny little girl.

"Mum, Dad, Al, Hugo, Lily, I've met Malfoy's son at the Flourish and Blotts' today, he was trying to trouble me while I was getting my books and…" Rose accounted everything to her parents, feeling _rather _relieved. Several tears were falling from her eyes as she's done telling them.

Hugo felt rage coming up his spine. He knew his sister would meet Scorpius one day, but so soon? How dare he? He was going to teach the git a lesson. He didn't know Rosie would meet their foe on her first day in the Wizarding World. And the fire restarted between the Potters and the Malfoys. It wasn't typically a Potter thing. Any girl in her place would have felt and done the same. Except perhaps for a Slytherin girl who dreamt of being wooed by Malfoy. Like Pansy Parkinson's Daughter, Levy Parkinson. The Parkinsons considered them to be Gods, litterally. For them, the Malfoy were everythin. And Pansy's daughter would have loved to be in Rosie's place, or even jealous of her. But his dear sister was above all that. Malfoy, sexy, hot?

During one of their childhood Summers, many years ago, Hugo's invited Rosie to Florean Fortescue's for some of that refreshing, wondrous sweet. They've met them there and the Parkinson laughed at her for making fun of Malfoy's name. Hugo of course, defended his sister's honour with all his might and courage. The person behind the counter had to go and separate them and sat them in different tables, to keep her place oderly and clean of fights. She wasn't to have young wizards ruin her store's name. Hugo wanted to go on, but his sister told him to sit down and calm his nerves. Hugo knew then, that the Parkinson viewed them as Gods. What he's failed to notice was that Parkinson got green with jealousy when Rosie talked about Malfoy freely. The Parkinsons weren't even allowed to pronounce Malfoy's name during conversations. This was a total sacrilege, such as pronouncing _you-know-who's_ real name. This simply wasn't done in the Parkinson's Universe. The Malfoys were sacred to them for a reason Hugo couldn't see nor understand at all. _So Parkinson wanted to marry a Malfoy, huh?_ _ Well…interesting, _ _intriguing. _Rose of course, didn't think much of it.

Lily didn't like Hugo's hot-headedness and manners and judging people so rashly, plus, she thought he didn't see the core of the issue. Didn't he see? Malfoy was trying to flirt with Rose? He was attempting to, at least. Her brother Hugo would be only thinking of revenge, nothing else in School. Poor Malfoy, she's pitied him. Lily was a bright little child. Maybe it was due to her auburn hair.

"Don't you be so quick to judge him, brother, who knows, he might have changed?" Lily was risking her cordial sibling relationship with him and was walking on thin ice indeed. Although a thoughtful girl, she inherited their father's fierce traits. She tended to be sometimes very temperamental and had different opinions than Hugo on this matter, hencewhy their temporary truce or peace treaty. Her Dad didn't sympathize with her at all and thus sided more often than not with his sons. He didn't know how to settle this down. Hermione wasn't shy about voicing her thoughts in her house, so she's took defense of her and shared Lily's thoughts on Malfoy.

"Ronald Weasly, don't… please, she's right, he might have changed. So girls, please go play or watch TV. I'll be doing the dishes tonight's." This seemed to have somewhat eased the tension; the chilled atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : At the Malfoy Manor's

Malfoy's views on it

Malfoy's got home, a wee puzzled at Rose's demeanor and really wondering about the girl. Really? He's intended or meant to be such a fine gentleman and a charming prince to her. Why was she acting like she did at the store? Prolly because her father had ordered her to do so. Did the Weasleys really hold such a grudge against the'? He was even going to be generous and buy her some supplies for School. But it really didn't happen as he's wished. He's fell in such love with her so much and got so excited to meet her that he couldn't even fall asleep the night 'fore his adventure at Flourish and Blotts. He's screwed up his first chance for sure. And what would Rose tell her parents/siblings about him?

Who could and who'd be willing to lend him a hand in this? Would no one help him? _Oh, Merlin, help me! S_ince his early childhood years , he was always so very sure of his looks and of his flirting prowesses, his conquests. because it's always worked on the Slytherin girls and he'd always been able to charm any Lady away with his Malfoy looks. He knew Rose behaved differently than said girls. Just how different? First of all, he knew her Mother was a _Mud- oops Muggle-Born_. Maybe it was high time he's learnt something new? New Muggle courting techniques? His father wouldn't approve of him at all, but he knew his Mother would be proud of him. Lady Astoria Greengrass Malfoy was pro-Muggle, but daren't say it in front of his father, the absolute authority in his House. He's perceived his Father like a monster in the Manor, ruling it with an iron fist. His Mother worked with Hermione and found her hard to get acquainted with. She's always wished to befriend her, but to no avail at all… Hermione wouldn't budge at all and point-blank refused to talk at each turn. Prolly her husband had forbidden her to warm up to the Malfoys. Astoria had always hoped for her son to be more understanding of the Muggle's way of living. Though try as he might, he couldn't even begin to get the hang of it. Scorpius knew his Mother's wish well and also that she'd be glad to be of assistance. His Mother was always on and on about her troubles with her Muggle colleague and his Father got unnerved each time she did. So she was never allowed again to speak about this in _his _Manor.

Lady Astoria never saw his son so pensieve and so grim-looking. She wanted to know what was troubling him thus. Something _**must**_ have gone wrong at Flourish and Blotts, no? Did someone insult him or make fun of him? She's really hoped that no one's dared to at the store because then her poor Scorpius wouldn't have known how to act, react, behave in front of them. He _**must**_ have felt so diminished and even affronted… He'd have been so cold and even cruel to them and people wouldn't have _liked_ him at all. She shook her head dejectedly. How to make her Scorpius see that the Wizarding World has changed over the past few years and was changing still, especially about the whole "Muggle-Wizard" thing! If those were Muggle-Borns, her Son would have called them "_Mudbloods_", which was the paramount insult for someone of that lineage in the Wizarding World. Did he go there…?! She hoped not, at least.

"What's the matter with you, Son? Please tell Mother. I'll try and help you with your worries." She grew concerned about her Son's mental health and well-being since this morning, seeing him so sad and unhappy.

Scorpius was musing about it. She wouldn't have asked him this if his father was Home. She never got sentimental because this didn't really _please_ Mr. Malfoy. His father was really quite the imposing Lord at Home and ever so strict with his family. Well now, what should he tell her? Just the mere facts or also his feelings for Rose? He didn't wish to sound so immature when he spoke, he didn't want to spoil his image in front of his Mother. How would he speak of it to his own Mother? A few minutes' passed in mortifying silence.

"Talk to Mother, please say something… you're terrifying me with your silence. Don't be afraid of me, Son." Astoria entreated him as kindly and nicely as she could.

"Well, you see, it's like this, Mother…" And Young Scorpius Malfoy told her all about his first day at Flourish and Blotts. "For Merlin's Sake, dear you don't flirt with a girl like this… you should have done this and that…" His Mother's advised him. Poor Scorpius's got even more baffled… girls were so complicated! "Mother, are you sure I should do this when I meet her and her family again and how did you manage to know about my feelings for her? I'm sure Al and Hugo _**must**_ detest me now."

"Yes I did know for a while that you really had _something_ for Rose Weasley. And right they do hate you, Son, what now? You can't really do nor say anything now, right? And do tell me, what do you see in her anyways?" Astoria patted him gently and tried to console him. "Look, Son, I'll think of something. Come and talk to me this evening. Please try to be composed. Your father will be Home soon."

"Yes, Mother, I shall behave, thanks for the tips." Indeed, soon afterwards, Malfoy Sr. got Home, seemingly so spent. Malfoy usually ate, read a bit the Daily Prophet and had tea, some cookies before having dinner/supper and went straight to bed. He's never really cared for a proper conversation with his wife and son. Did he even love them at all? Scorpius strongly believed that for his father personally, his family was non-existent. Occasionally, he'd inquire or ask about his son's well-being, that was about it, not even a "Hello, how was your day?" It's always been thus ever since Scorpius had memories… No hugs, no kisses, no joy at all in his Home. He couldn't even call the Malfoy Manor his Home. Scorpius would have _dearly_ loved living in some other, more cheerful family, less rich perhaps, such as the Potters' or the Finnigans', where everyone was permitted to laugh and have fun and _really_ party. He'd have liked a kiss or a smile too from time to time as well from his own birth Mother or Rose Weasley. Was it too much to ask for? But as they've said : "ye didn't choose your family nor your parents." Such a real and true proverb. His family life was so purely heartless and he didn't know _**what**_ he should do anymore.

It was now time for supper. Of course, the House-elf cooked for them and Lord Draco Malfoy and Lady Astoria never did anything in the Kitchen. That was **_far_** too _**beneath **_them."You there, go fix the supper." Not even a "_please" _or a_ "thanks for the dinner_" to the Elf after they're done with the meal.

"Well, Son, which House would you like to be in?" It was of course, strickly forbidden to answer anything else than Slytherin. "You know the answer already, why ask, Father? Slytherin." He felt so angry at own his fate, why was he not allowed to have his own personal likes too? If he's told he wanted to be in Gryffindor, what would his father do to him if he tested his patience, went beyond, would he hit him, disown him? Most certainly yes, he was 100 sure of it! His Mother had observed this sad state of affair around her table. And Draco Malfoy was getting wrathful. Astoria always wanted him happy and carefree, but his Father never _let_ him be himself.

"Right Draco, let hi' go play in the Yard or something." That's was an average day at the Malfoy's Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4 : Rose in Agony

A/N : Not mine, although I _really_ wished it was mine. Rose's venting and wailing about Malfoy's, again. Her family's trying to come up with a solution to the "problem".

Ronald went to see Rose after tea. He wanted to console her. He went to check on her and ask her how she's felt about it, in her perspective. He could know better how to deal with her and Malfoy at King's Cross Station.

"Hey Rosie, hun or oh sweetheart, what's up or what's wrong with you? Why such tears? Of agony or pure sadness?" Ronald asked as politely as he could. He didn't wish to invade her privacy. He's wished to make her laugh and all, but didn't know how to.

"That arrogant git, he's not even apologized, look at what he's done _to me_, dad! I couldn't tolerate it any longer anymore, I feel the need to cry _**NOW**_!"

"I know he's been a git to you, but really, doth it all matter this much, dear? I think it ain't really worth it to cry over him."

"No, more than a git, a torag, as Lily would say about James Potter. I just couldn't go on, I _**must**_ cry now, you can't really _do_ anything to stop me from shedding those tears… so pleeease, leave me alone. He's got to me more than anything else, Dad" said Rose, in-between hiccups. Seeing her tearstained face, he's left her alone, due to him being indeed at his wit's end. Rosie was such a difficult girl to deal with! Why must girls cry so?

"S'll right, I'd suppose, but please, it ain't good for your health, eh dear? Don't you cry over that one for too long." Ronald really didn't know what was to be done with her. He's pondered much about it or a for a while, exasperated, and thought a girl was required for this kinda situation. So he went to see Lily, to ask her for advice and tips on how to comfort Rosie. Maybe she'll have some idea, seeing as she's a girl, younger perhaps than her cousin Rose Weasley. Although the Potters' brightest child, and the most brilliant girl ever on Earth. Also, a most out-of ordinary, one very high-spirited young girl, and a free-thinking little girl at that. He's always loved it when she's came over to their house for the Summer, because she's clearly loved learning all the tricks and tips for pranking on someone like Malfoy, their House's common ennemy. She's always known how to hold her ground too and held her head high, even when she's on losing grounds. Her bright, intelligent smile warmed his heart. So he's decided to go and seek her advice on Rose's preoccupations.

"So, what _**can**_ wedo to help Rose, your cousin, in your opinion? She's agonizin and feels _awf'll _right and I _really_ _can't_ think of a thing to do." Ronald sighed and waited for a response. It didn't take long to come :

"Well, I'd say, just let her be, Uncle. You shouldn't be so pressing as to help her out now. She _won't_ be helped because she's suffering way too much. Just leave her alone for the night. Don't trouble her no more with you questions, it's only going to aggravate her feelings, Dad." Lily reasonably advised her dad about it and no more was said. Still or however, Ronald Weasly felt that things shouldn't stay this way and he _**could**_ do more for his daughter. He's felt so torn, so lost, _**should **_he run to Hermione's too? Would she say the same thing to him? He's hoped she'd bring something new on the table to discuss about. Would she suggest something _really_ different? Anyways, he still had to have a second opinion on the matter at hand.

"Hermione, what's going on, Honey?" Hermione knew instantly what he's came for. And so she's answered, even without him asking her about it :

"You came for Rose, right? Just let her _be_ for now. She won't be talked _out_ of crying, Honey Dear." Reassured, Ronald asked no more, took a Daily Prophet and began reading it. What was new in the Wizarding World, Muggle one? He loved it all the more when Hermione's explained about Muggle things, her folks' way of doing things, her dear parents, their way of drinking tea and of running the World. Clearly and evidently, he's thought she was the most angelic girl ever. He was the luckiest guy also to have her. Ronald Weasly was pretty open guy on this matter. Hermione had a habit to often speak about Lady Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's wife, his once ennemy at school. He was trying to understand the dillemma she's brought forth, aiding her to find ways to avoid her. He was trying to see her side of things too. She was sometimes very enigmatic and mysterious with her wording, which confounded him even more.

Rose was in her room, wailing and couldn't really fall asleep and fussed 'round in her bed. So she's started writting in her journal or diary if you will, to steady her nerves :

Dear Diary,

"I've been mortified or offended by my family's arch-nemesis, Scorpius Malfoy. I couldn't take it anymore. Git, toerag, or whatever names I can think of, I've been deeply _**degraded **_today's and him, not even saying sorry at the book store… I _shan't __**never **_forgive him at all, even if he's asked me at school and I _oughn't_ forget about today's events. What a day I've had at Flourish and Blotts! Phew… Why am so stressed, because of him? Don't _let _Malfoy get to you, Rose!"

Devotedly yours,

Rose Weasley

As she's got to undressing, she's spared no more thoughts on him. And so, she was no more preoccupied by the blond-haired boy, whom perhaps he wasn't an ennemy after all? If she wasn't _that_ close-minded, she'd never have known Malfoy's true and real intentions/meaning that day. She's been tossing around for a while in bed. She's resolved to counting sheep, and she's finally fallen into the land of dreams and reveries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : To Hogwarts

A/N : Not mine, please bear with my mistakes and errors, though less than before. I'm trying my best to spot them all. And no, HP really isn't mine, although I wished. Everything's JKR. Please R&R, thanks. In Astoria's and Scorpius's PoV, mainly.

Astoria's feelings towards the matter

Astoria prepared her Scorpius for their first day of School, got him some coins to spare, some snacks and eats included. His Mother was always afraid that he might get homesick at school. But this wasn't his case at all, he was mostly a lovesick young lad. Astoria saw he was daydreaming about her again and just _dying_ to meet her and her family as friends, not as ennemies at the King's Cross station. She also knew that this wasn't going to happen anytime soon because of what went on between him and Rose at the book store. Why must little boys fall in love? She sighed a deep, heavy breath. Yes, Rose was very pretty and even far too lovely for her own good. In her son's heart, she was a most perfect and fine lady, bright and shiny. Had anyone else than his own father called her _**that,**_ he'd have got up and defended her honour most earnestly. She had sympathized with her only son on this and felt so much for him because there was no love between Draco and her. She also wanted out this marriage because of something else: Draco also was in love with another woman than her. She didn't want her son to be in such a situation, nor to walk in her shoes. She's desired so ardently to be of assistance to her son , but could she? Although she couldn't read his mind, she knew how he_**must**_ feel : despair, anger at himself and Draco's attitude towards him .

Poor Scorpius, he couldn't even defend his only crush, no love's honour. He was in such a tight trap. His mother wanted to help him, though also knew it'd be hard to make Rose Wealey see him as a young man, not as a devious Slytherin nor a Malfoy or her ennemy. She also came to the realization that he had secretly shed tears at each turn she'd call him by his family name. Astoria knew she had to _**do**_ something and _fast_, or this _might_ lead to a disaster at Hogwarts.

At the King's Cross, they've met the Potters and the Weasleys once again. Malfoy heaved a sigh, he was going to to face his father's childhood foes and rivals sonner or later. But as they've said : "one _must_ face one's _own_ fears sooner or later." He'd rather sooner. Every night and day, he's dreamt of helping Rose out with her trunk and owl. Well, this didn't turn out well enough. He had gone to her and trying someday to have an iddle conversation with her _if _possible, much to Mr. Malfoy Senior's dismay and disappointment. In his mind, he was thinking, "no… I _won't _let him fall for Rose Weasley, a_**mud-**_" Astoria turned to him and whispered in his ears, trying to tone him down : "there, there, Draco, _**no**_ _**don't, **__pleease_", with such an imploring look, trying her best to sooth the situation.

Ronald's facial expression grew from boiling to seething. How could he speak about her in such a derogatory_** fashion**_? Was he openly heaping coals of fire on his head and rubbing it in about his wife's and child's bloodline, no? He _**had to**_ say something NOW, being the hot-blooded and over-protective father he was, he _really_ thought his daughter's honour was indeed at stake.

"Malfoy, couldn't you try and be a little more polite and _well-mannered_ in public?" Malfoy took it as a deep offense, really and wanted to pick a bone with Weasley. Nobody dared to try to put these two Wizards apart. _It was bound and going to happen anyways, just __**let**__ them at it,_ most people around the' thought.

The Potters thought they had to put their oars in and thought up some ways to help them. Harry went to Ronald and said : "Easy here, mate, he ain't _**worth**_ it. Let's go…" Malfoy also got his son and sermoned him and gave him a lecture about public image and etiquette. Deep-down, Scorpius could care less 'bout his father's teachings and wished to revolt against his Father's wish… and found this way of treating him so unfair, why wasn't he allowed to make his own friends? Astoria eyed him pitifully and was going to scold Draco as nicely as she could for it, but being the resilient trophy wife she was, she's refrained herself from doing so.

"Come on, Rosie and everyone else, get in your assigned compartment now! And you there what are you lookin at?" He spoke aggressively to someone in the crowd, who was indeed gazing at him up and down. Malfoy and gang also got to their respective compartment.

In the Slytherin's Common Room

Course, Malfoy's got sorted out in the Snake's House and Rose into the Lion's, it pulled at his heartstrings'. Malfoy had to take his rage out on his friends Notts and his _so-called_ Slytherin friends. Interiorly, he'd snub them down. "Well see here, _I _didn't do_ nothing_ to provoke her, I was only _**trying**_ to play nice with her?" Malfoy really got helplessly sentimental sometimes. His mates didn't know what to add to encourage him.

"A tiny bit too _eager _perhaps? His best mate Nott was teasing him mischievously and mercilessly. Malfoy's took it rather badly. "Well, yes I'd agree with it, I was too impatient and Father wasn't of any help either".

"You _can't_ really _blame_ him for being an aristocratical snob, no?" His mate t was teasing him consciously and mercilessly and it's got straight to his heart. "Never talk about him this way again, Nott, do you hear me? Although he isn't exactly a kind one, he is still my Father, understand? Now leave me alone and go to bed, evening". "Yes, boss, got it." Crabe and Goyle snickered loudly. Malfoy got to bed and had enough of his life, really enough. Rose's pink red cheeks playing tricks on him, out of his mind even. Why couldn't he break his father's rules and go for the girl he loved with all his heart? He had to find out just _how much_ she loathed him. If he were to confess his feelings, would she gloat and brush him off like a joke? When he envisioned her in his mind, she was like a red-haired fairy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : A mysterious Admirer

A/N : Please R&R some, thanks and tell me how I've done and how you _**feel**_about it. Normal PoV. In the Slytherin Common Room, one morrow.

Every day at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scorpius Malfoy had Rose in mind and thought up some few tricks to earn her heart. How to? He's racked his brains over and over and couldn't find a way. Asking his other mates to help won't do or was totally out of the question. How they'd make fun of him! He had devised a plan to make her understand and to make things clear between her and him. Question is though, how should he word this? He wanted to get on with her so much and he's wanted her family to accept him as one of theirs too. He wished he knew a way? Oh Merlin please help him? To whom should he turn to? Who'd be willing enough to be his friend?

He's even tried to learn by heart some French and Latin poetry on his own or by himself and even thought to get her some perfumes, to write something more romantic, but he couldn't. He was in such despair, was their a way to _make her_ change her mind about him? He had to test the waters'out to know. It might turn out well, though it might not. What shall he write in his love owl? What _should _he not write in his letters? In other words, how to make her _appreciate _him? Can she really put their House and blood differences aside? Is she as ready as him for this? If his Slytherin pals had found out about this, they'd surely take the mickey out of him about it day and night. Out of the blue, he had an idea :

"M' Dear Rose,

Sweetheart, you might not know me now, but ever since the first time I've laid my eyes on you, I've felt my heart race and pound. I don't know how to break this to you, although I've set my heart on you long ago, I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I'm unsure about your feelings 'wards me. So if we could meet up once at least and let our harsh or hard feelings aside and pardon our mistakes, you might see me as more than a rival.

Your secret love.

M'Sieur X

He didn't dare sign his name because he was very much afraid of her reactions to his owl if he did. So he's signed it as Mister X. He did as best as he could, really or so he thought. He really felt twas going to be the end of the World if Rose didn't return his letter with positive sentiments. He didn't know Rose had a simple mind and wouldn't like something so Shakespearian, so refined. He's eyes's got really tired afterwards. "_Rose… please pardon me for being a Malfoy and a Slytherin and forgive my forefathers"_, uttering it out loud. He's been wondered how well it'd work on her.

Others in the Room got that astonished look, and thought in their hearts and minds : "_seriously, Malfoy was in love with a Weasley? Could it be_?" Some had begun snickering at him.

"Oi Malfoy, have you gone mad? Are you mental? Your Father won't even _let you_ be near her and not to mention, she's never once even acknowledged your presence, look what she did to you on the train, stop fantasisin' bout her." One of the Slytherin girls pointed him out the obvious, face green with jealousy and envy. Malfoy's got tired of all the girls throwing themselves at him and flaunting-off their feminine attributes. And that's why Rose was the rare pearl to him, because she was different from the aforementionned girl housemates. To him, the Slytherin female population was eternally the same, didn't have any ideas of their own, they were like mindless porcelain dolls he could toy with. He'll admit that he liked this well enough, when he was younger, but now, he's grown out of it. He couldn't even stand their sight now. He's wanted to taste something dissimilar. In his thoughts, Rose was such surreal and an ethreal young girl, had a golden heart and a pink, cheeky smile. Moreover, he saw her as a forbidden fruit. A _mud-, er, Muggle-Born_. He had to think twice 'for saying things now. He didn't wish to call her that, but he just couldn't _help_ it sometimes. He's really trying to change for her, but sometimes he couldn't _let_ go of his bad habits yet. And he'd been berating himself for it. _Oh Rose_, he's breathed out longingly and yearningly. He then slowly went to sleep.

Next morning came, he went down the hall, seeing her laughing and talking so heart'dly with another male in Hufflepuff. He couldn't see whom it was from his table and he really wished he _could_ get closer to her. He was clenching his fists and his face reddened with jealousy. Who was the other guy who had claimed Rose's feelings? Crabe and Goyle were whispering amongst themselves, dumbly. He's sighed and didn't even hear what the Master had to say in his welcome speech. Did she have feelings for the Hufflepluff male? He was done for if she did. Not only did Rose spurn him, but he had a "_love rival_" now. He'd been dying to make her look at him in a new light, his good side. Why wouldn't she?

Malfoy shook his head, his heart heavy, breathed a deep breath, and went back to playing with his foods and eyeing it with disgust. He's wished to puke out what he's eaten last night. Longing for a girl whom wasn't even in love with him didn't make things easy for his pompous ego.

Was there something more he could do to win his girl's heart? Rose stole his heart many moons and suns ago, since he first seen her sitting on a bench, full of healing herbs 'round her. She was smiling as an Angel that day, her face alit. **_Oh How he's wanted to go play with her_**, to seize his chance! Would she_ let_ him in her World one day?


End file.
